One Last Time
by ClarityVee
Summary: After Samiya is rescued peacefully from the evil plans of Phantom, Manaphy and May shaare one last touching goodbye. Oneshot. (No MayxManaphy, just the friendship/family-like relationship between them)


** Hello everybody! I'm just making a little one shot about May and Manaphy. I love Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. So. Much. ADVANCESHIPPING! :3 But anyways, I'll probably one day make a one shot about the Advanceshipping in the movie BUT NOT TODAY! This is about May and Manaphy parting ways. So read on fanfictioners~**

The sea crown, the temple, Manaphy's true home. As I stare at it from the boat, I fathom in its beauty. The entire temple just for one small blue Pokemon. All of it just for Manaphy. I know Manaphy's special. I knew from the moment its egg hatched, maybe even before that. But, to know that it'll be leaving and forever residing there as the prince pains me. I love Manaphy. For it to just suddenly be taken away from me, and live where it should be makes me want to cry.

"Goodbye," I murmur in a sweet voice for you. I don't want you to see me sad. I'm about to break into tears when I hear the cheerful call of you.

"Mana!"

I switch my gaze to the waters and I see your sweet little head floating atop the ocean surface. You're swimming closer and closer to me. Soon, you're leaping over the water just like a Dewgong would.

"Mana! Mana!" you cry cheerfully.

"Manaphy?"

I quickly climb down the ladder to get to the lower section of the boat. One last time, I have to see you one last time. I hear you splashing in the water, the sound getting louder and louder as I climb down. I hear your sweet voice squeal "Happy~" right as my feet touch the ground. I turn around, and you land directly into my arms, as if we timed it perfectly.

I embrace you close, just enjoying it. I won't be able to hug you once you leave, so I want to savor every last moment I can take in. You cuddle into my arms, just as a child would for its mother. It brings back the memories of when you first called me "Mama" and I found out that's how you saw me, since I was right there when you hatched from your egg.

I break away, still holding you, but not in our embrace. Yet, I'm still smiling. "I'm so proud of you, and all that you've done," I say.

You reply with a childish "Mana!"

"You won't forget me, will you?" I ask, my eyes gleaming with a mixture of happiness, sorrow, and affection.

I see in your expression and in your eyes that you're not being happy-go-lucky, but trying to express something serious. I wait for you to respond. You seem to have some trouble forming human words, but you do it perfectly.

"Love. You. May."

I gasp quietly at the sound of my name being said by you. You said _my name._ I feel the tears begin to swell in my eyes at the sound. It's the most precious thing I've ever heard in my life. I smile at you and nod small. The next words I'm about to say will be the most difficult thing I've ever had to say, but I know they must be said.

"Goodbye. Love you."

"Love. You. Mama. Love. You. May," you reply with that cute smile you have.

All I do is stare back at you with a grin, because I know if I speak I will cry.

"Phy!~" Your mouth opens wide with optimism before you fly out of my hands, and twirl back into the ocean. In the back of my eardrums, I hear the small footsteps of the others walking behind me, also watching you leave. I pay almost no attention, because I want to remember you right now. Who knows when these memories might fade? I want to cherish them for as long as I can.

The four of us all watch as you leap back into the water, falling under the surface to swim back home to Samiya, occasionally leaping above water to quickly cover distance. I try my best to hold in my tears, for I shouldn't cry. You have to go back home and you have a duty to fulfill. I should be happy for you. And that's why I smile.

"Gonna miss Manaphy..," Ash states from my right.

"Yeah," Brock coos, followed by a bittersweet "Pika" from Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"May," Max starts. "are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," I reply immediately after he asks. I raise my head back up to look into the sunset, glass-looking eyes from the moisture of the soon-to-be falling tears, and a small smile on my lips. "But I will be."

I look back into the distance, taking a long, long look at Samiya. I let the image seep into my mind, knowing it's where you'll live forever, and you can finally be safe there as Prince of the Sea. My little Manaphy, forever my prince.

**Woo! I stayed in one tense the entirely time! :D And one story that's not based on romance. I'm sorry, but most of my stories are somehow involved with romance, and I'm trying not to. It makes me seem desperate . XD But I just like pairings! All the hints you see are so freaking cute that I can't help it! But all those shipping wars...dear God. O.o Anyway thank you for reading and a review would be very nice. I like seeing others' opinions. C:**


End file.
